Hermione's Diary
by Poppy3
Summary: Hermiones diary through the 7th year r/h


| |  
  
Hermiones Diary  
  
Author Poppy  
  
Chapter1/10  
  
Rating: R-to be safe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this  
  
Characters: R/H might be a little H/G depending on response  
  
Summary: Hermione's diary as she grows up and faces adult hood with her friends  
  
Author  
  
  
  
15th September  
  
My God I doubt if I could be any more exhausted than I am at the moment. My skin blotchy, my hairs a mess and I feel like the monster in the lake. You guessed it, that time of the month again.  
  
You would think that living in the modern world and being a witch craps would be a thing of the past but the only thing Miss Pomfery could do was give me a hot water bottle and excuse me from lessons. Plus to top it all I have an essay on the effects of the Froyanatric spell to be handed in tomorrow- not good. I feel like killing anything that disturbs me. I'm sitting writing this huddled in a duvet cover in the common room. The 2nd years in the corner keep snarling at me just because I shouted at them for laughing too loudly. Not unreasonable!  
  
Ron and Harry just came to visit me in their break the way they were acting you would have thought I had the plague. They came in to see how I was and as soon as I started to tell them they started backing away as though I might bite. Ron patted me awkwardly on the head before throwing me a bar on honeydukes chocolate. Quite sweet of him really considering his sex.  
  
I really hate working-this may come as a revelation to most people but it's true at the moment I feel like just stopping altogether. Why else do you think I'm writing a very important essay at the last minute? Ron literally had to force me into doing it. I think that after six years of work I've just given up I hate it. I don't even care about the  
  
Froyanatric spell-who does? The tables have turned so much recently it's scary. Normally it would have been me coaxing Ron or Harry into working but now I cant even be arsed to pay attention in class. I don't know whats up with me probably just a phase but if anyone mentions going to the library one more time I might just have to kill him or her!  
  
Ok it's 12 at night now and I still can't sleep. The strangest thing happened to me while I was downstairs with Harry and Ron at Dinner.  
  
I suppose I had better start at the beginning I was just getting some drinks for us all when suddenly I turned to face Harry and Ron and they were deep in conversation with of all people Draco Malfoy! Can you believe it- yeah and Ron wasn't being restrained by Harry or vice versa. Harry I had to admit looked slightly cross and Ron had a slightly thoughtful look but I swear I have never seen them even look as calm with Draco any were nearby..  
  
As soon I walked up to them and Ron caught my eye Draco abruptly walked away without so much as sneer at me- what the bloody hell was going on?  
  
"What was all that about?" I asked perfectly politely  
  
"What?" Harry grunted into his pumpkin juice  
  
" The whole matey matey thing with Draco Malfoy" I whispered as though someone might hear us.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" said Ron loudly before giving Harry an obvious shut up now and change the subject look. It's easy to read the signs when you've been someone's friend for the last 6 years or so. Harry obliged by asking,  
  
"Pass the butter Mione."  
  
I just sat their flabbergasted as they natted away about anything but Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
I wonder what was going on -I'm sure it's something strange or suspect. To be honest I'm a little bit hurt. I wonder why are they keeping secrets from me. Boys, I'll never understand them.  
  
It's a surprisingly warm night for a Scottish September evening I suppose that's why I can't sleep. It's not like me though normally you can turn the light off and I'm already snoring like a wart hog on sleeping pills.  
  
I'm writing this outside on the dormitory balcony (a bonus of being in the 7th year).  
  
I bet you can't guess what I'm wearing; all right I'll tell you. While I was at home with my Mum for the summer she took me shopping and brought me loads of clothes. I think she's suffering from guilt at sending me to boarding school. She bought me the most lovely sleep set I have ever seen. It's so nice and un- like me. I've never let anybody see it before. I only wear it when I feel sick or low because it always makes me feel human again. Like a woman.  
  
It's light blue and long and silky. Not that revealing but I'm a firm believer that showing very little flesh is sometimes the only way to be sexy. It leaves more to the imagination. It's got a long blue silk dressing gown over the top all trimmed with green embroidery. Every body should wear nice underwear etc even when no ones going to see it. That's a sad thing to say but true, sometimes I wonder weather I'm going to die an old maid I think I would suit me Aunt Mione, God how scary please never let that happen. I should probably try and sleep now. So I'll write more tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
16th September  
  
The leaves have all turned golden brown. I love autumn it's a really good time of year. Today I went onto Hogsmead with Ron and Harry's latest squeeze oh yeah and Ginny tagged along. It was painful watching this sixth year hufflepuff fawn and pout over him like some kind of lap dog. She was practically lying on until I kindly pointed out that the pub was full of seats and there was no need to share. Ginny sat next to them and just looked on without flinching with one eyebrow raised. I was so proud of her. Harry really pisses me off big time. He has a different girl everyweek, that would be no problem if he actually cared for any of them but as it is I don't think he cares at all. Ron was totally strange while we were having a drink he just looked at me over his beer-not butter but the real stuff and glared right at me.  
  
I ignored him I really cant even be bothered anymore to deal with his funny little mood swings, he's worse than me. They ignore me than they keep secrets form me. I decided to escape the atmosphere of Ron's silence and Harry's little pet and take Ginny shopping for some new dresses.  
  
Glad Rags was surprisingly empty normally it's full of girls clamouring to find the latest robe.  
  
I always look in the reduced section with Ginny. I cant bear to look at her brave face when she tries on a dress that looks stunning on her then puts it back on the rail just because it's too much money. That's the best thing about having dentists for parents I can afford everything I want. It's an irony that I can try on so many robes and just look normal while Gin well she brings on a whole new meaning to the word beautiful. Harry must be dumb, deaf and blind to prefer any girl but her. Its not like boys don't ask her out but she's saving herself for him when he comes to his senses.  
  
I tried on a nice red robe that was marked down because of an enormous rip that wasn't worth repairing. Ginny is a real witch when it comes to mending things! She just looked at it and winked. Ginny tried on a dark black robe with lots of roushing around the top it was lovely and so we both left Glad rags happy. As soon as we got out side Ginny mended my dress with a mutter and a flick.  
  
Ginny spied some of her friends and said goodbye and ran off with them. I only realised then how few girl friends I have. Not that it bothers me but anyway. I haven't been able to work out whats going on with Draco and whenever I try to ask them I get the silent treatment so I'm giving up sod it, whatever it is they'll only tell me when they need my help. Well this time hey can bloody well sort themselves out.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it-it will be reasonably long but I hope not more than about 10 chapters of a similar length. 


End file.
